


Coming too Fast

by MercurialPheonix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop!Harry, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Content, Speeding!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialPheonix/pseuds/MercurialPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry Styles first day on the U.S. Police Force, and he's stuck out in the middle of nowhere.  Just when he thinks he's in for a boring day, though, a car comes speeding by.  Harry's excited to have something to do and chases after right away.  However, when he pulls the car over he finds someone he wasn't expecting.  When Louis makes him an offer for Harry to let him off, Harry is hard pressed to turn him down.</p><p>orrrrrrr</p><p>Louis figures the best way to get off, is to get Harry off.  Then he finds Harry's handcuffs.  Things just naturally escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make sure I didn't omit any really obvious details about the U.S. procedures for being pulled over, but I have little experience and I'm only human. So please, let me know if you see anything I missed! Naturally this fic requires a bit of suspended disbelief, so don't think I believe this is a common occurrence :-P. Hope you enjoy, and if the ending seems a bit mysterious, feel free to ask :-).
> 
> Huge thanks to thesecretlifeoflarrystylinson and doyourememberthattime on tumblr for all their help! They're amazing, and you should all love them as much as I do.
> 
> Credit for the title of the fic goes to simplystylinson1d, also on tumblr!

It was Harry’s first day as a cop - technically “private of the U.S. Police Force” - and it came complete with his own patrol car. There was no more sitting in the passenger seat. No more assisting a senior officer, unable to do anything besides observe uselessly as another cop did all the actual work. Nope, Harry was his own man with his own badge.

 _His own car._

Of course Harry was ridiculously jittery. To say he was excited would be just a slight understatement. He'd wanted to be a police officer for so long now. Ever since elementary school in fact. It had all started one year when a couple of officers had come to his school for career day. There had been fancy businessmen, important doctors, and eccentric _science-y_ people there, but it had been the two cops that had managed to completely enthrall Harry. He’d admired everything about them, from their bright, clean uniforms to all the gadgets and gizmos that hung from their chests and waists. Harry knew on that day that he wanted grow up to be just like them.

Now, finally, here he was, bright-eyed and freshly out of the academy at the young age of 20 (youngest graduate in over a decade, thank you very much). Here he was, sitting behind the steering wheel of his car, wearing his crisp, new uniform complete with all the bells and whistles, all the way down to the handgun weighing down nicely on his belt. It was all so _exciting_.

Harry sighed.

It could - maybe - be a bit more exciting, though. Harry could feel the excitement that had been bubbling up in him at the novelty of the whole situation begin to dull a bit. Sure, it was his first day. But that also meant it was his _first_ day. Meaning - of course - that dispatch had given him a pair of metaphorical training wheels. They had sent him off to the middle of nowhere. Out where nothing big or scary could frighten a fresh, new officer - though admittedly a very promising new officer if Harry said so himself. And, yeah, maybe this lack of trust was a little disappointing. Maybe it dragged down the thrill of his achievement. Here he was, sitting alone on some back road that no one ever used. Probably no one even knew existed. Nothing exciting would ever happen out here. So yeah, not a very exciting first day at that. It was going to be a long, boring day of _nothing_. Harry sighed, slouching down. He had nothing to do besides stare out his open window at the quiet dirt road and the cloud of dust that was off in the distance. 

Suddenly, Harry wasn’t slouching anymore. Now why, exactly, was there a cloud of dust in the distance? Not only that, but why was it getting closer. And... louder? Harry froze, mind going blank. Moving. He should be moving. He needed to be moving. He needed... he needed to be doing _something_. Like, now. His eyes darted around the interior of the car. Searching for whatever in the hell it was he needed to be doing right now. It only took a second or two, but to Harry’s panicked mind if felt like an eternity that he searched before his eyes landed on the radar gun that had slid haphazardly along the passenger side floor. That. That was what he needed. The muscles in his arm strained as he stretched out towards the gun. His fingers tiptoed along the floor as they inched slowly closer. His arm was straining. Reaching. Almost there. 

He cried out triumphantly as he felt his fingers close around the gun’s handle. He pulled the radar gun up just in time to direct it at the approaching cloud of dust. Which had by now gotten close enough that Harry could discern that it was, in fact, not just a cloud of dust, but also a bright, new, red Camaro with its top down, and was also quite obviously not following the posted speed limit signs. Harry glanced down at the number flashing on the screen of the radar gun as the Camaro sped him. 93. So, only a bit over then, Harry thought to himself sarcastically as he started the engine, feeling his idling engine jump to life beneath him. He happened to know for a fact that speed limit on this road didn’t go higher than 55 miles per hour for miles in either direction. Harry grinned as he pulled out onto the road, flooring the pedal and turning his lights and siren on. He loved going fast.

And that right there was one of the many perks that came with the job. The adrenaline that came with driving fast. Harry loved it. Seeing his surroundings fly by as he barreled down the road. Feeling the engine rumble and purr as his car sped onward. Watching as objects in the distance - in this case the Camaro - got closer and closer. Maybe Harry was a bit of a speed demon. He was allowed to be. It being for the good cause of helping keep the roads safe happened to be more icing on the cake, as far as he was concerned.

The thrill was over too fast, sadly. All too soon Harry caught up to the Camaro. It wasn’t that surprising, really. There was no way a Camaro was going to outrun a police edition Charger. Harry had a moment to feel disappointed at just how easy it actually had been as the driver ahead of him killed the gas and slowly pulled over to the side of the road. As Harry’s car shuddered to a stop he felt the adrenaline fueled high slowly fade. It left him feeling slightly disappointed. He’d wanted the adrenaline to last. But, he still had a job to do.

Despite that, Harry remained seated for a minute after his car stopped. He was a little nervous. It's not like he was scared or anything, he assured himself. This was simple, easy, harmless. It’s just that, well, this was his first arrest on his own. Or citation, whatever. The point was, Harry had done this same exact procedure countless times in the past, but there had always been another officer present. It shouldn’t matter that he was alone now, yet somehow it did. It mattered a lot. Harry took a breath to try and gather himself, and when he was relatively satisfied, stepped out of the car. Halfway to other car, however, Harry realized he had not done a good enough job of relaxing. He’d forgotten to run the Camaro’s license plate. _Damn rookie mistake_. Harry shook his head and kept walking forward.

The first thing Harry noticed as he continued to approach the other vehicle was that the driver appeared just as nervous as Harry felt. He kept constantly glancing at his own reflection in the rearview, and his fingers were drumming a jerky beat from their position on the steering wheel. It was a little amusing. The driver was obviously worked up about getting a ticket. To be fair, Harry mused, he probably should have thought about that before he started going 35 over the speed limit. Harry felt a pity for the man, but seeing that he wasn’t the only nervous one helped to reassure Harry; calmed him down and lightened his mood.

“Well good day, sir!” Harry drawled out as he greeted the man - and that term should be used loosely, for now that he was closer, Harry could tell that this man was barely any older than Harry himself - once he reached the car. He flashed what he hoped was a calming smile. “I noticed you were going just a little fast right now. What’s the hurry?”

“Listen, Officer, you have to hear me out, I have a very good reason,” the man pleaded as he turned to address Harry.

And, yeah, okay. Maybe Harry wanted to do just that. Who was Harry to judge so quickly? For all he knew, this man could have a very valid reason for having been going so fast. Harry’s sudden leniency had nothing -absolutely nothing - to do with the fact that this guy was ridiculously easy on the eyes. That would be absolutely preposterous. Not to mention, completely unprofessional. So yeah, that was definitely not the reason. Still, the guy was gorgeous. Brown hair in a fringe that denied nature, blue eyes that perfectly reflected back at Harry, and a small little body that Harry found incredibly arousing. It was a struggle not to ravish him with his eyes right there on the spot. Harry was here for a reason after all. And that reason was not to ogle some stranger. Can’t it be, though?

“Alright, I’m listening,” Harry inquired, not bothering to contain his grin. Although, he did do his best to contain his eyes so they didn’t roam approvingly over the other man’s body. Professional. Had to be professional. And manly. _Does this guy like manly? Not the right train of thought right now,_ Harry thought as he struggled to focus on something besides the way this man’s inconveniently tight shirt complemented the muscles in his arms and chest. Like why this man was speeding. That would perhaps be a good thing to focus on.

The driver gazed up at Harry, surprised at Harry’s willingness to listen. His lips were parted as he stared up, but at first no sound was coming out.

“What?” He finally managed to get out, causing Harry’s grin to widen.

“You were going to tell me why you were going so fast,” Harry prodded.

“Right, right,” the driver said as he shook his head as if to clear away some stray thoughts. He began to worry his bottom lip between his teeth, and when the rest of his answer came it wasn’t for a good few seconds. He was sheepish and a slight blush was spread across his cheeks. Harry had no idea why he found the sight so appealing. “The thing is, I’ve got nothing. Didn’t think you’d actually listen.”

“Well then, why don’t you tell me why you were going so fast?” Harry asked, trying to drag out the conversation. Here he was with an attractive man sitting before him, probably nothing else to distract him for the rest of the day, and he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy it for as long as he could.

“I, um, wanted to feel the wind in my hair?” The reply didn’t come right away, and if Harry didn’t know better, he’d say the driver had taken a moment to check him out right before.

“You’re telling me you went _thirty-five_ over for that? Wait. Why are you telling me that?” Harry choked out.

There was no mistaking the way the driver looked over Harry’s body this time. Harry shifted under the appraising stare but remained focused on the driver as he waited for an answer.

“I make it a personal rule never to keep anything from a cute boy,” he replied with a wink. “Don’t want them to keep anything from me, after all.”

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” Harry laughed good-naturedly. “Are you actually trying to flirt your way out of a ticket?”

There was no way this was happening to Harry, especially not the very first time he pulled someone over. It was crazy. And, as much as Harry secretly enjoyed this guy flirting with him, he was crazy too if he thought it was going to work.

“Nah, not really. But, I was always taught to make the best of a bad situation. So, you know.” 

Another wink from the driver had Harry smiling from ear to ear. This was definitely not how he expected today to go down. He knew better than to think anything serious of this guy’s flirting, probably just his way of not freaking out. Still, it definitely helped diminish the apprehension Harry felt towards how bored he’d be for the rest of the day. 

“Alright, keep it in your pants, casanova. License and registration, please?”

The driver grinned and quickly pulled out his wallet, handing Harry his license, before he began to dig through his glove compartment. Harry used the time while the driver was busy to inspect the man’s license. His eyes widened when he read the man’s name.

_“Louis Tomlinson?”_ he spluttered in disbelief.

Louis froze in his search of the glove compartment. He turned back to Harry with a confused look.

“Yeah, that’s my name, what’s the -” Louis eyes narrowed and caught on Harry’s pin, reading the words Officer Styles that were printed there.

“Styles? Not Harry Styles.”

Harry nodded mutely as he slowly lifted his gaze from the license and back to Louis’ face. And yeah, Harry could recognize him now. His face was a little older, his body more defined, but this was the same Louis Tomlinson. The one Harry had gone to school with. Y’know, up until the point when Louis had graduated while Harry was still a sophomore. 

“Well this is a strange surprise. I must say, I’m honored to have the Louis Tomlinson flirting with me,” Harry tried to tease in what he hoped was an aloof way.

The truth was, Harry was anything but teasing. It was no secret back in high school that Louis Tomlinson was gay, yet despite that, he had been one of the popular - if not the most popular - guys at school. Maybe it was his overeager, carefree attitude, or his loving personality that had made people helpless to love him back. What was a secret though, was Harry’s sexuality. That, and the crush he’d had on the out boy who was two years his age. 

If Harry had to describe it, he would say Louis’ face appeared... sad after hearing Harry’s words. Which made no sense, and was a little confusing to be honest. But Harry didn’t have time to dwell on it, because whatever look it was passed quickly, and soon enough Louis was smiling back up at Harry, and when his voice came out it still sounded carefree.

“Who wouldn’t be honored? The real question is, are you honored enough to let me go with just a warning?”

Harry was glad to be back to this. Back to the light, meaningless half-flirting whatever-this-was that was going on between them. Things had gotten really heavy for a moment in a way Harry didn’t know how to explain, and couldn’t say he wanted to think about just now.

“Oh, I don’t know Louis... I mean your face is pretty enough, but your technique can use some real improvement.”

“What?!” Louis shrieked, feigning outrage. “I never! I’ll have you know my _technique_ is good enough to charm the pants right off a congressman.” 

“Well I’m no crotchety old congressman-”

“I’d say,” interrupted Louis, earning a smug grin from Harry.

“- _no crotchety old congressman,_ and you’re going to have to try harder than that to charm the pants off of me,” Harry finished.

“Oh? So you want me to get your pants off to get out of this ticket then?”

“What? No! That wasn’t what I...” Harry’s eyes narrowed as he saw the smile growing on Louis’ face. He was just toying with him! Well, that’s rude. 

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. I mean, I doubt it would even be worth it to be quite honest. Bet you’re a bit lame in bed yeah?” Louis teased, eyes twinkling.

And yeah, okay, that was uncalled for. This may be all fun and games, but no one insults Harry’s prowess in bed. Harry happened to be very proficient in that department. He had references. Harry lowered his head down so it was right in front of Louis’. He looked Louis straight in the eye, and when he spoke his voice came out gruffer than he expected.

“I’ll have you know I’m phenomenal in the sack, I’d leave you unable to remember any name but mine.”

“Prove it.” Louis demanded. 

Louis’ eyes flickered down to Harry’s crotch before quickly returning to his face. Harry just blinked as his mind went blank. There was a whole new tension in the air that made Harry question if and when they’d stopped joking.

“What?” Harry asked, unrealistically thinking that maybe he had just heard Louis wrong.

“You think you can blow my mind? Well then, prove it.”

Harry straightened up and searched Louis’ eyes for a sign that he was still kidding, but Harry found nothing but determination and a hint of desperation staring back at him from Louis’ darkening irises. Harry felt his blood rush south at the thought, his pants becoming a little too tight for comfort. A million important questions ran through Harry’s mind, but once he managed to find his voice what came out was not one of them.

“You mean out here? Out in the open?” Harry’s voice sounded high and strained, even to his own ears as he looked around them. His face was burning with a mix of embarrassment and arousal.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, Harry. Who’s going to see?” Louis asked impatiently. He licked his lips before continuing a bit more pleadingly. “Please? I promise it will be good.”

Harry couldn’t deny he wanted this. Louis, the boy he had crushed on for years, was right in front of him, practically begging Harry to have sex with him. Harry’s body was screaming for him to say yes. But, he couldn’t shake how unprofessional this was. It wouldn’t be right. Besides, as much as Harry wanted Louis, Louis was just looking for a break. Right? Harry hesitated as Louis looked up at him questioningly. In the end, Harry wasn’t surprised when his cock and heart won out. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Harry muttered.

Louis seemed to take Harry’s hesitancy for something else. He looked at Harry with doubt in his eyes even as he tugged Harry’s belt loops to bring him closer to the car door and went to work on unfastening his pants. 

“You can close your eyes, y’know? Pretend I’m some busty blonde or something,” Louis mumbled softly, tearing his eyes away from Harry’s.

“Louis,” Harry began, instantly wanting to correct him. He wanted to assure Louis that he’d been wanting this for years, wanted to see if Louis would be able to say it back. But the rest of the sentence - along with most of Harry’s coherency - was thrown away when Louis freed Harry’s cock from his pants and immediately wrapped his lips around the head. Harry’s hands reflexively dropped down to Louis’ head. They tightened in his hair as Harry didn’t know whether he wanted to pull Louis off or push him down. “Shit.”

Louis used his hands to push down Harry’s pants a few more inches, giving Louis better access to Harry’s hardening cock. Harry shuddered, speechless as Louis bobbed up and down on Harry, taking more and more of his cock in with each dip of his head. Louis’ hands were caressing Harry’s thighs, his hips, his cheeks, desperate to touch every inch of Harry’s exposed skin. Harry felt blood pounding in his ears as he marveled at the sight down below. Harry had received plenty of head, but nothing came close to this. He couldn’t describe it. His whole body felt like it was on fire as Louis came closer and closer to taking all of his length into his sinfully hot mouth. Harry watched, transfixed, as Louis hollowed out his cheeks, humming blissfully around Harry’s cock. Louis’ eyes were squeezed shut as he worked Harry’s length until Harry could feel the back of Louis’ throat. Harry couldn’t say whether or not he was still breathing, he was so lost in the feeling. Lost in watching the pleasure Louis seemed to take from sucking his cock. Louis was moaning and humming around Harry’s cock, growing more vocal as Harry’s hands ran through his hair and weakly tried to keep Louis in place whenever he let too much of Harry’s cock escape from his mouth. 

Harry’s knee jerked forward into the side of the car as Louis’ suddenly dragged his tongue harshly along the underside of his cock before he lapped at the precum pooling at the slit. The pain in his knee brought Harry back to where they were. He couldn’t do this. He needed to stop. Harry tightened his grip in Louis’ hair and managed to pull Louis off, Harry’s cock falling from his mouth with an obscene popping noise. Louis looked temporarily lost and surprised after Harry pulled him off. As if he enjoyed tasting Harry so much, he had forgotten where he was.

“Not like this,” Harry managed breathlessly.

Louis moaned in displeasure and surged forward again to try and get Harry’s cock back in his mouth. He glared up at Harry angrily when Harry held him back. Harry couldn’t seem to get his mouth to work. He couldn’t find a way to tell Louis he wanted this, too. That he didn’t want to pretend Louis was anyone else. But he couldn’t find the words. Instead he just nodded his head in the direction of Louis backseat. Harry was surprised at how fast Louis twisted his body around and practically threw himself into the back. Louis was already kneeling on the seat cushions as Harry was stilling trying to take his change of position in. Louis was already speaking as Harry stepped over the side of the car and into the back with Louis.

“Hurry, Harry, please. You taste so good. So big. Need to feel you in my mouth again,” Louis rambled as he waited for Harry to get settled, his eyes locked with Harry’s.

Maybe that’s what finally spurred Harry on. Maybe it was the way Louis was staring into his eyes in a way that made Harry feel this whole thing wasn’t just about some speeding ticket. Maybe it was the way Louis was so filled with need that he wasn’t even bothering to hold any of his words back, but the next thing Harry knew he had Louis’ lips pressed against his own and Louis’ head cradled between his hands. He pulled away a few seconds later, breathless, and looked into Louis’ shocked eyes.

“Want to taste you too, Louis. Want to touch you. Wanted you so bad, you have no idea.”

When Louis didn’t respond right away Harry began to worry. Had he read this wrong? Was this really just meaningless sex? Then Louis was tearing off his own shirt with a feverish intensity. 

“You’re telling me I wanked off to daydreams of your lips years ago, when I could have been having the real thing?” Louis demanded angrily as his voice was muffled from the shirt he was pulling over his head.

Harry didn’t answer, hands frozen by his sides, and just watched as Louis began to wiggle out of his pants. It took an impatient glare from Louis before Harry was muttering an apology - to what, he didn’t exactly know - and shucking off his own shirt in a rush to feel his own naked skin pressed up against Louis’. Apparently Harry wasn’t working fast enough, because Louis’ hands were soon on Harry’s pants, pushing them down. 

As soon as they were both clothesless, Louis shoved down across the seats and climbed atop Harry’s lap, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. Harry’s hands left their place on the back of Louis’ head and began to map out his body. He was desperate to memorize every inch of the body above him, running his hands down his back, over his perfect ass, up his toned stomach. Louis was just as eager as he rocked his hips down against Harry causing their erections to rub deliciously against each other. Neither of them broke the kiss until Louis froze and turned to look back at where his foot was placed on the car floor. After a moment he leaned down to pick something up off the floor. When he came back up he was holding Harry’s handcuffs in one hand and was looking at Harry with a smirk on his face. Harry could barely see Louis irises anymore with how wide his pupils were blown.

“Tell me you know how to use these, Harry,” Louis demanded with a smirk, punctuating his words with a calculated thrust down into Harry’s lap.

Harry answered with a smirk of his own and leaned up to clamp down on Louis’ collarbone. He sucked hard before smoothing over the skin with a lick of his tongue. Harry grabbed Louis by the hips and lifted him off of his lap so he could fully sit up. Harry set Louis in front of him on the seat and then grabbed the cuffs from Louis’ grip.

“Why, Louis? You need to be punished?” Harry smirked. Harry definitely know handle this, knew exactly what to do with the handcuffs. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t have a slight bondage kink, and - judging from Louis’ lust filled eyes - he’d say Louis might as well.

His suspicion was confirmed when Louis locked his hands behind his back and waddled forward on his knees so he was practically in Harry’s lap again. Louis bent down and started placing kisses along Harry’s jaw and neck as he lifted his arms a little higher behind his back, offering them up for Harry. Harry didn’t waste any time and clicked the handcuffs over each of Louis’ wrists. He took a moment to tighten the cuffs while ensuring they weren’t too tight before he pulled down on the chain, pulling Louis back from Harry’s neck as his shoulders were dragged back. Louis whined and tried to move back to Harry’s neck, but Harry’s hand remained on the cuffs, holding Louis back.

“Now, now, love. You’ve been bad, remember? We’re going to do this my way. You want to be good don’t you?”

Louis’ cock was practically streaming precum at this point from where it was pressed, hard and throbbing, against his stomach. Louis licked his lips and slowly nodded.

“Good,” Harry cooed, keeping Louis in place as he moved so he was whispering into Louis’ ear. “Wanna know how you can be good?”

Harry felt more than saw Louis’ nod from where his forehead was pressed against Harry’s shoulder. Despite his restrained position, Louis managed to rub his leaking cock against Harry’s side, showing Harry just how much he wanted it. Harry groaned out. He needed to take a couple deep breaths. He was struggling to not just say screw this and ravage Louis right into the seats. He wanted to take his time, wanted to drag this out. It was going to be one hell of a challenge that Harry didn’t know if he was going to be able to actually manage. To distract himself, he brought the hand not holding onto the handcuffs up and began to run the tips of his fingers along Louis’ lips.

“You can start by sucking on these,” Harry told him, pulling back to get a good look at Louis’ face.

Harry was surprised when Louis immediately maneuvered his head to suck four of Harry’s fingers into his mouth. Louis gave them the same reverence he had given Harry’s cock early. He swirled his tongue over each digit until they were completely covered in spit, never breaking eye contact with Harry. Harry released the handcuffs and placed his other hand on the small of Louis’ back, using it to drag him up and into Harry’s lap. Harry thrust up against Louis, felt Louis moan around his fingers as their cocks rubbed. 

Harry pulled his fingers from mouth, watched the way Louis’ tongue hesitated at the loss before it settled on licking his lips. They looked wrecked already. In fact - Harry’s eyes skimmed over all of Louis’ body - all of Louis looked wrecked. Harry swallowed to try and wet his suddenly dry throat. Louis looked absolutely beautiful like this.

“Sit up, babe,” Harry directed as he brought his wet fingers down to Louis’ ass, his voice shaking.

Louis didn’t respond at first, just sat there, panting, as Harry gripped his asscheeks apart and slowly ran his fingers down. Louis quickly jerked up though when Harry circled his hole with his index finger. Harry smiled as he carefully pressed the finger into the tight muscle, listening as Louis’ breath caught in his throat. He kept pushing until he felt the finger sink in all the way to the knuckle, before he slowly dragged it back out and started a rhythm of thrusting it back in and out, loving the noises that came from Louis and grew in volume as he became more and more worked up. When Harry thought Louis was ready, he brought a second finger to Louis’ hole and worked on adjusting Louis to it’s added width. It wasn’t long until he had both fingers knuckle deep inside Louis, and Louis had his head resting against Harry’s as he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck yourself,” Harry commanded softly before tilting his head to reclaim Louis’ mouth, capturing Louis’ escaping moans with his mouth as Louis began to work himself on Harry’s fingers. 

Desperate to entice more noises from Louis, Harry began scissoring his fingers inside Louis, even as Louis continued to bounce up and down. Louis had to break away from Harry, trying to catch his breath, and Harry used the opportunity to slide a third finger into Louis’ loosened hole. If he had to pick what the most beautiful noise he’d ever heard was, he’d probably have to say it was the ooh that dropped from Louis’ lips as he slowly sank back down on Harry’s three fingers. Harry leaned in and kissed at Louis’, couldn’t bring himself to be upset that Louis was currently helpless to give much effort back. He slowly pulled his fingers out as Louis’ pushed down, trying to chase the fleeing sensation.

“Do you have anything here?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded his head yes, and made to bend down before he was reminded of the cuffs holding him back. 

“Back, back pocket of my jeans. Left side.”

Harry kissed him in thanks before leaning down, shuffling around under Louis, to search through Louis’ pants. When he came back up he was holding a condom wrapper and a small bottle of lube in his hands, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“You carry lube in your pants?”

Louis just shook his head and shifted forward until he was rutting against Harry. 

“Are you - ah - are you going to keep talking,” Louis grunted, shamelessly grinding into Harry, “or are you going to shut up and fuck me?”

Harry laughed and brought a hand back to smack Louis’ ass, the slap sounding extremely loud out in the open as they were.

“Bit pushy, aren’t you? I don’t have to use the lube,” Harry teased.

“Then don’t,” came Louis’ gruff reply complete with a lewd wink. “I like it rough.”

Harry’s mouth was wide open as he stared back at Louis. How was this even happening? How was any of this even real? He hadn’t thought it was possible to be more turned on, least of all that a few simple words would be able to do it.

“You're kidding?” Harry asked. “I don’t mean to brag or anything” -okay, maybe he did - “but I’m not exactly small.”

Louis just rolled his eyes and leaned back so he could pinch Harry’s leg.

“Harry, you have 10 seconds to have that condom on and your dick in my ass - with or without lube - before I take matters into my own hands.”

It was an empty threat. It had to be. His hands were handcuffed, after all. Still, looking into Louis’ eyes, Harry felt the need to hurry. He quickly tore open the condom wrapper and worked his hands between their bodies to get the condom down his length. After just a moment’s hesitation he grabbed the bottle of lube from where it lay on the seat and squeezed a small amount onto his palm. He used one hand to spread the lube along his length. With his other hand, he positioned Louis until he was kneeling with his ass over Harry’s cock. Harry gripped the base of his cock as he lined himself up. Harry brought Louis down until he could just feel the head of his cock pressed up against Louis’ hole. He paused and looked up at Louis’ face.

“You ready?” Harry asked one last time.

Instead of answering, Louis forced himself down in one quick motion, impaling himself completely on Harry’s cock. It was almost impressive except for the way Louis’ breath caught and the motion stuttered at the end. Not that Harry noticed. He was too distracted by the blinding euphoria that was coursing through his body. He couldn’t believe how tight Louis felt, the muscles of his ass gripping vice-like around his cock. Harry didn’t know if he’d be able to move. Didn’t know if he wanted to risk it. With how tight Louis was, Harry was sure any sudden movements were sure to hurt Louis or - as was probably more likely - tip Harry over the edge in an instant. 

Louis didn’t seem to have any such qualms, however. He slowly started riding up and down, leaning back and grabbing the seat to try and stabilize himself. Harry watched as Louis’ cock bounced off his stomach and left a mess of precum as Louis moaned out filthily. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Louis - almost all the way to the tip - was incredible. 

“Harry,” Louis moaned.

The sound of his voice drew Harry’s attention back to Louis’ face, where his eyes were closed and he was biting down on his bottom lip.

“Harry, ah, Harry I need -” Louis broke off, stopping his movements and sat panting atop Harry, Harry’s cock nestled deep inside him. Harry looked up at him questioningly - trying to focus through the pressure around his cock - as Louis opened his eyes. “Need you to touch me.”

Harry shook his head and thrust up just barely into Louis, earning a gasp. “Gonna make you come like this, can you come untouched?”

“Harry,” Louis whined, even as he began to rotate his hips and slide up and down again.

Harry took pity on him, could tell that trying to ride Harry while keeping his hands behind his back was taking a toll on Louis. He grabbed Louis’ hips and held him still, stopping his movements. When Louis looked down at Harry confusedly, Harry shifted them around until Harry had his feet planted firmly on the floor of the car and Louis steady on his lap. He brought one hand up to just under Louis’ neck, right between his shoulder blades, and lightly pushed down, silently telling Louis to relax. 

Once Harry was sure Louis was comfortable, he grabbed ahold of Louis’ hips again and lifted him up until just the tip of his cock was in Louis. He pulled Louis back down at the same time he quickly thrust his hips up, causing his cock to be buried so deep in Louis he could feel Louis ass pressing into his thighs. The sudden friction was incredible, and judging from the broken keening from Louis, the new angle had caused him to push right up against his prostate. Harry mouthed at Louis’ neck as he repeated the action, building up a fast but steady rhythm that had Louis falling apart. Louis started saying Harry’s name over and over, repeating it like it was a prayer. Soon, even that was too much for him and all Harry could hear were Louis’ whines and half sobs - along with the occasional so good - right next to his ear.

Harry was close. Really close. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to hold off. What he did know, was that he wanted Louis to get off first. So, despite his earlier demand, Harry snaked a hand between them and grabbed Louis’ leaking cock. It only took a couple quick pulls before Harry felt Louis’ entire body seize up and felt the cock in his hand swell. With a low cry Louis was coming over Harry’s hand and chest so hard that a ribbon of come landed on Harry’s cheek. It was the sound of Louis’ orgasm more than the tightening around Harry’s cock that pushed Harry over the edge. Just as Louis’ cock was giving one last feeble spurt of come, Harry buried himself deep in Louis’ ass and bit down hard on his neck as he came, his cock throbbing almost violently inside of Louis.

Louis remained seated on Harry, Harry’s softening cock still inside him, as they came down from their highs. Louis leaned back and took a look at Harry’s face, a mischievous light coming to his eyes. He darted down and licked Harry’s cheek, tonguing up all the come that had landed there. Louis let his tongue hang out, showing Harry the come pooled upon it, before bringing it back into his mouth and giving a dramatic swallow. Harry groaned and felt his cock twitch where it was still inside Louis, a feeble attempt at getting hard again. Louis apparently felt it too, because he smiled and shifted his hips around, causing Harry to wince at the sensitivity.

“Shit, Louis. That was, that was ma-”

“Don’t even try to say that was magical,” Louis interrupted.

“Well it was,” Harry tried before he was cut off again. This time by Louis shoving his tongue in Harry’s mouth in a messy kiss. Harry didn’t complain, though, He returned the kiss with a passion, not surprised by the fact that he could taste himself on Louis’ tongue. Harry lost himself as he deepened the kiss with Louis. 

Harry broke the kiss in shock when he felt Louis’ hands gripping his hair. He looked at Louis’ hands with surprise as he saw one end of the handcuffs open, and the other end still locked around Louis’ wrist.

“What? How did you?” Harry stuttered.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Louis replied, eyes twinkling.

And yeah, Harry was okay with that. He brought his hands back to Louis’ head, pulled him back in for a kiss. The speeding ticket was long forgotten as Harry explored Louis’ mouth with his tongue. Harry couldn’t help but think that it was a very good thing he hadn’t run Louis’ plates. After all, what headquarters didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

Directly behind Harry’s windshield was a steadily blinking red light that went unnoticed as Louis asked Harry whether or not he was up for round two.


End file.
